A New Home
by Foehammer123
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy with his brother Thomas. Percy starts the UNSC for anybody or anything that went through the same thing. When Gaea and the Titans rise, will the UNSC help Earth against Gaea and Titans? Or will the UNSC help their old rivals? Version 2 Of This Story.
1. The Return To Earth

**Hey guys and welcome to Version 2 of A New Home. I have taken some advice from a reviewer and i'll try to make this better. Anyways, I'm skipping straight to the colonization of Reach. The beginning would have been the same. Anything past the part were they blow up the cabins is going to be different. Anyways, Chaos is the creator of everything. I mean he is space. So he has knowledge of the Halo Universe. Percy has knowledge because of Chaos. Which I forgot to explain how because I was short on time. I hope this is better and thanks to Reverbing Off The Wall for that helpful review. Did I mention that every Spartan is a demigod? Well they are.**

**The Return to Earth**

Percy's POV

It was fifty years since I left Earth. Fifty years since I've become the leader of the UNSC. Fifty years since I was cheated on and replaced. Fifty years since I severed all bonds to Earth. My name is remembered in scorn on Earth. But to the rest of the Universe, my name is said in awe. I had prevented costly wars, stopped countless criminals, and helped colonize barren planets. I knew this day would come. I just thought it wouldn't be this close. Chaos had sent me back to Earth with one mission. Aid the ones who betrayed me in a once hopeless war. I had made peace with the alien alliance known as the Covenant. I actually helped them overthrow their corrupt leaders, the High Council of Prophets. I was deep in thought the entire walk to my flagship.

I finally arrived at my flagship, The UNSC Spirit of Fire. (Remember No Covenant-Human War. So Spirit of Fire was never lost.) I was immediately greeted by Catherine. "General, Noble Team is ready." She told me.

"Good. I want you to set a course for Earth." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth, her eyes filled with worry. "Don't worry about me. I have severed all bonds to Earth. I have learned to control my hate and anger." I said when I noticed her eyes.

She sighed and said, "Good. I had heard what they did to you. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes. I'm okay with this." I said hiding my irritation.

"All right." She replied.

"You are dismissed and tell the rest of your squad that their will be a meeting at the observation deck in three minutes." I told her. She nodded and saluted before walking off. I walked to the observation deck to brief them in the mission.

*Time Skip 3 Minutes because I really don't want to describe the walk there.*

"Noble Team, I have chosen you to accompany me on this mission because you have survived through the impossible. Now, I know you are all wondering why Earth needs backup." I said stopping for them to ask questions. When they didn't I started again, "We're helping the Greek Gods in their fight against a major threat."

"Ah. So that is why we are going back." Charlie said. (My Noble 6 OC)

"Yes. I want everyone to get some rest before we arrive at Earth. It'll be a good two weeks so I suggest you get a lot of sleep." I said.

"What about armaments? What are we going to fight this war with?" Emile said.

"Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Steel bullets will be loaded in our guns. Celestial Bronze and Steel blades will make up our melee weapons." I said.

"Vehicles?" Carter said.

"Three variants of Warthogs, Scorpions, Pelicans, Two Falcon variants, Mongooses, Elephants, Vultures, and Short swords." I replied listing off the vehicles that would be used in the war.

"Damn. It must be desperate if we're bringing in this many types of vehicles." Catherine said.

"What about the Covenant? They should be notified of this." Jun said.

"Already notified. They have three battle cruisers, cloaked, in orbit around Earth." I said.

"So, are we going to reveal ourselves in any way?" Jorge said.

"We'll have to. Chaos's orders." I said with a bit of anger on my voice.

"What happened back there? You sounded a little angry." Jorge asked.

"My girlfriend cheated on me with my brother. I was replaced by him. He only won one battle. I won two wars for them. I tried to show everyone but they believed that I was just an attention seeking loser. Even Artemis and her hunters thought the same. I had enough. I left and was found by Chaos about three months after I left. I was on the verge of death by then. Chaos healed me and offered me the position of Commanding General of the UNSC Armed Forces. Then it brings us here." I said finishing up my short story.

"Damn. I mean we were treated bad but you... I hope they are thankful for this." Jorge said.

"Meeting adjourned. Get some sleep." I said before walking out of the room. I arrived and took off my armor before I flopped down on my bed. I fell asleep to the sound of ship's humming engines.

*Two Weeks Later*

"I want all personnel on standby. I'm taking Noble Team with me to meet our allies." I said entering the prepped Pelican.

"Okay, are we all clear on the approach? Chaos will meet us in front of the throne room." I said.

"I think we're ready." Jun said putting his helmet over his head and loading his sniper.

"All right." I said before sitting down and waiting for the Pelican to touchdown.

*Two minutes later. On Olympus*

"Finally! We're here." I said getting out and stretching. They all stretched before we walked to the throne room. I was shocked to find the door open and no Chaos there.

"Where is she?" Catherine asked.

"She's probably inside already. Let's hurry." I said before running into the open door.

We stopped when we arrived in the throne room. Chaos was in the middle talking to the Gods. I noticed that the Cabin Councilors and the Hunters inside as well.

"Percy. Are you sure you want to do this?" Carter said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm all right with this. Jun,can you head back to the fleet and tell them to stay on standby?" I replied.

"I'm on it." He said before leaving the room. When he left, we walked into the light and stood by Chaos.

"Ah, There you are General. Where is Noble Three?" She asked me.

"He's telling the fleet to stay on standby." I said bowing slightly.

"Ah, Well then. General, how about you tell them who you are." Chaos said.

"I'll let Noble introduce themselves first." I said gesturing for them to reveal themselves.

"I am Commander Carter. I was a son of Athena." Carter said taking off his helmet. Athena gasped at this revelation.

"I amLieutenant Commander Catherine. I was a former daughter of Athena." Catherine said removing her helmet as well. Ares had the same reaction to Athena.

"I am Warrant Officer Emile. Former son of Ares." He said removing his helmet for the first time. He had a face similar to Jun's except it had a massive scar running from his top left forehead to his bottom right chin. He also had another scar running over his left eye.

"I am Chief Warrant Officer Jorge. I was a former son of Demeter." Jorge said, his helmet already off. Demeter just fainted instead of gasping in shock.

"I am Lieutenant Charlie. Former son of Zeus." Charlie said popping his helmet off. Zeus looked shocked but didn't show it out loud.

"Now that Noble has introduced themselves. I want you to reveal yourself, General." Chaos said to me.

"As you wish my lady." I said before taking my helmet off. Everyone immediately gasped. Some people fainted from the shock. Others were paper white. "I am Perseus Jackson. Son of No one. I am the General of the UNSC. I am only here on Lady Chaos's orders. I didn't come back here on my own free will." I said.

"PERCY!" Thalia yelled off to my right and I watched as she tried to hug me. I gave her the most hateful glare that she stopped dead in her tracks and froze on the spot.

"Don't even think about it, Grace." I said.

"Why? I thought we were friends." Thalia said.

"We were. Until The Hunt and Artemis started agreeing with Thomas. You even turned your back on me." I said with my glare.

"Wh-" She said before I interrupted her.

"Don't even make excuses! You know what you did! You knew what he did and you still believed he was the one telling the truth! This conversation is over." I said before turning back to Carter.

"Where's Jun? He should be back by now." I said.

"He said something about a surprise for you Percy." Carter replied smiling.

"Why are you smil-" I said before a very familiar scream reached my ears.

"PERCY!" She yelled. I turned and saw Bianca standing there in front of Jun. She was wearing a standard issue marine uniform. I noticed that she didn't wear gloves. _Oh this was going to be good_, I thought

"Bianca!" I said before running towards her. She ran back towards me and jumped into my arms.

"I didn't know you were in the fleet! I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"Don't worry. You'll protect me." She said before pulling me into a kiss.

"Bianca? How are you alive?" I heard Artemis ask off to my right.

"Lady Chaos is to thank. Percy asked for me to join the UNSC. I joined up to escape the boredom of Elysium." She replied pulling out of the kiss.

"What are you wearing on your hand?" Artemis asked again. I then noticed that the ring I proposed to her with was catching the light.


	2. Helping Old Rivals

**Shocker last chapter. Just cause it was the proposal ring doesn't mean they're only engaged. Hehehehe, also you meet two VERY important girls in this chapter. I do not own PJO, HOH, or Halo. (I wish I did.)**

**Helping Old Rivals**

Percy's POV

"Why aren't you wearing the other ring with that one?" I asked her before she could answer Artemis's question.

"I wanted to wear the ring that made me very special to you." She replied with a smile.

"Wait, are you two...married?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. We're married." I replied. I put my arm around her waist and held her close. Then I remembered two names that really mattered to me.

"Where are Julia and Sarah?" I asked Bianca.

"They're in the UNSC Fair Weather. Why?" She replied.

"Who are Julia and Sarah?" Thalia asked for Artemis this time.

"They're our daughters. Julia is turning twenty tomorrow, and Sarah is turning twenty today." I said directing the last part to Bianca.

"Oh. Right." She mumbled.

"General, I think Jun has two more surprises for you." Carter said before turning his head towards the door. I turned mine and watched as Jun entered the room with two ladies. One had dark brown hair with sea-green eyes. The other had black hair with brown eyes.

"Julia? Sarah?" I asked.

"Dad?" They replied in unison. I nodded and they ran towards me. I opened my arms and caught them in a hug.

"I missed you so much dad." Julia said on my left.

"I missed you to sweetheart." I replied. I pulled away from the hug and kissed them both on the forehead, "Now go to mommy. I have some stuff to take care of."

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to find Poseidon looking at me. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"What do you mean son of no one?" He said a eerily calm voice.

"You turned your back on me the second Thomas came into your life. As far as I know, you and everyone else that worshiped Thomas is dead to me." I replied.

"But-" Poseidon started with anger in his voice.

"No! I will not listen to anymore lies. We'll be heading to Camp when our ships are in position around Earth." I said.

"Yo-" Poseidon started again before Jun interrupted him.

"General, the fleet is set." Jun said.

"Good. Once this war is over. We're gone." I said before walking out of the room with Noble, Bianca, and my daughters behind me.

*Ten Minutes Later On The UNSC Spirit Of Fire*

"General, Lady Chaos wishes to have a word with you. I'll patch her through to the Hologram Projector in the room." I heard a Marine say into my ear.

"All right." I said activating the projector. Chaos appeared in the center of the table where the Projector was aimed. "Yes, Lady Chaos?"

"Perseus, You have new orders. You will help the Titans win this war. They will make great rulers if they were ruled by a wise leader." Chaos said.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Do you want me to repeat what I sa-" She said before I interrupted her.

"I heard what you said. I mean why do you want me to help the Titans?! They're as worse as the Gods!" I yelled.

"Are they? Have you even tried to view what they are doing?" Chaos replied.

"No. I don't because I know it isn't anything good." I replied.

"I will show you then." She replied before a screen appeared next to her. It showed Prometheus sheltering some children in a cave. "Prometheus is currently hiding his demi-titan children." It shifted to show a heavy snowstorm with a beam of light coming from the center. The screen zoomed it and showed Rhea, Oceanus, and Theia huddled around a fire. They were under a makeshift roof of branches that stopped snow from coming in. They were surrounded by sleeping children. Some were coughing and others were just groaning in their sleep. "These three are barely keeping their children alive." The screen shifted one more time and showed the remaining Titans hiding the rubble of Mt. Orthys while it was raining. They were either shivering from the rain or helping their children into their beds. The screen disappeared after that.

"The ones you fought were corrupted. These Titans... They are just trying to keep their children alive. The Gods send demigods to find and slaughter them." Chaos said.

"I...I never knew the evil that the Gods could cause were so dark. Can you teleport them to the Mojave Desert with their children about fifteen miles form Las Vegas to the north? I'll meet them there with some food and water. From there we'll help them." I said.

"You have five minutes." Chaos replied before her image disappeared. I immediately shut off the Projector and headed straight for the bridge. I entered and saw Bianca, Julia, Sarah, and Noble Team there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Waiting for you, Dad. Uncle Jorge said that you would come here eventually." Julia replied.

"Ah. Well, I've just seen some shocking new news. I want all of you to armed and ready. We're going to help some people." I said. I turned to Jun and said, "I want you to prep five Pelicans with food, water, first aid, building materials, and weapons." He nodded and walked off.

"Now everyone. Gear up and meet me on the level where they keep the Pelicans." I said.

"Yes sir!" I heard them say and salute. Julia and Sarah tried to salute, but ended up laughing instead. I mock glared at them and then walked off.

*Five minutes later*

"Yes. I want all connections with the Gods severed. They are now our enemies." I told a Marine. He said okay and ran off to the communications deck to relay the message. I walked towards Echo 419. I entered the Pelican and was greeted by the pilot, Carol "Foehammer" Rawley.

"General, I suggest you strap into your seat. You'll be in for a very extreme ride." She said. I know she sounds like she has a big ego, but she really is an extreme pilot. I strapped myself in and hoped she didn't do anything like last time.

*Ten Hours Later. Somewhere in the Mojave Desert.*

Artemis's POV

Zeus had sent me and my hunters to investigate a massive power spike in the Mojave Desert a few miles to the North of Las Vegas. We were also informed that the UNSC had gone dark. That meant two things. They were either pulled back or they are helping the Titans. I hope it was the first. We were doomed if Perseus helped the Titans. We stopped on top of some mountains for a break.

"Mi'lady, We're here, and you might want to look at this." Thalia said looking through binoculars. I took my pair and watched as the remaining Titans and some children were watching a group of weird planes. I gasped as the letters UNSC were printed on the side. I continued to watch as Perseus, Noble Team, his wife, and daughters disembark from the planes and head straight for the group of Titans. I watched as Perseus gestured to the planes and I finally noticed the crates attached to them. They were removed from the underside of the carriage and carried to the front of the crowd. The crates were opened and the children gathered around the crate taking out random stuff from each crate.

"What are they doing?" Thaila asked off to my right.

"They're aiding the Titans." I replied.

"What about the children?" She asked again.

"Demigod betrayers. Let's go in for a closer look. We can hide behind those dunes." I told her pointing at some dunes an earshot away from the crowd.

*Five minutes later*

"Thank you so much, Perseus. You don't know how much this means to us." I heard Oceanus say.

"No problem. Anything for the children. Anyways, we'll help you guys with food, water, or anything else you need. I mean with the Gods sending the Hunt after your children." I heard Perseus reply.

"What does he mean your children? The Titans have children?" Thalia asked.

"They must have and those children that Zeus sent us to kill were their children." I replied. Thalia was about to say something else when I heard a voice above me.

"Well...well...well. What do we have here?" Perseus said above me.


	3. The Hunt Chooses A Side

**I do not own Halo,PJO, or anything but Noble 6 OC, plot, and daughters. I read the reviews and I have a few things to say. Leave ****Reverbing Off The Walls alone. I actually wanted to rewrite the story. The whole Gods are always good type of stories are overused. Actually, I've only read two stories where the Gods are the corrupt ones. So, I wanted to change the story completely.****  
**

**The Hunt Choose A Side.**

Percy's POV

I smirked as Artemis and her hunters froze in shock. I would have kept smirking if I didn't feel an arrow pressed to bottom of the mouth.

"You traitor. I thought you were better than this." Artemis said in an icy tone.

"Oh. I'm no traitor. Traitors work for the wrong side. I am working with the right side." I replied in an equally icy tone.

"What do you mean 'right' side? The Titans are horrible. Did you forget what they did during the last war?" She replied.

"No. I didn't. The Titans we fought, excluding Prometheus and Oceanus, were power-hungry. The others were fighting to keep their children safe." I replied, slightly irritated.

"What do you mean to keep their children safe?!" Artemis asked in confusion.

"You are so dense." I said earning multiple arrows pointed at me, "The Gods aren't the immortal beings able to mate with mortals. Kronos used their children as hostages. The other Titans were forced into action. It was either fight or have your children executed."

"I don't believe you. As far as I can tell, you are a traitor. I thought better of you, Perseus." She replied.

"I thought better of you too, Artemis. Too bad you are too blind to see the truth." I replied with a smirk.

"Why are you smirki-" She replied before a click resonated and a pistol appeared next to her head. I turned my head and watched as the hunters were also held at gunpoint.

"Now let my dad go or your precious hunters earn a one way trip to the Underworld." Julia said. I felt the arrow tip leave my skin and I heard something hit the floor. "Good. Now you will listen to what he has to say and watch what he has to show." Julia said before motioning for me to continue.

"Follow me." I said, walking towards the tent where Rhea, Oceanus, and Prometheus had their children settled in. I saw Rhea and Oceanus sitting by the fire talking while Prometheus was inside the kitchen tent, making something. I walked by them and to the front of the tent. I pushed the flap open to reveal a small five year old girl. "Hello there. You okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head no and rubbed her eyes. "You just woke up and you're having trouble sleeping?" I asked her again. She nodded. "Who's your mommy or daddy?" I asked. She pointed to Oceanus by the fire. "Hey, Oceanus! Can you help your little one sleep?" I yelled to him.

"I'm coming!" He replied getting up. He walked over and knelt down next to his daughter. "What's troubling you sweetie?" He asked.

"Bad nightmares." She whimpered. Oceanus held his arms out and she walked into the hug.

"Daddy's here. I'll protect you." Oceanus said stroking her hair. They eventually got up and headed into the tent. I turned to Artemis and her hunters who were wearing a look of shock on their faces.

"Now you see what I mean. They really care about their children. I would do the same in their place if my daughters were held hostage." I told Artemis.

"I didn't know you were telling the truth... I thought you were lying... I'm sorry for doubting you." Artemis said.

"You are forgiven. Now, I only have one question." I replied. She raised an eyebrow and I asked, "Whose side are you on?"

"From what I've just seen...I'm going with yours. If the others want to kill innocent children, They will have to do it over my fading body." She replied. The hunters each voiced a similar answer.

"Good. Get into Pelicans Echo 419 and Victor 999. They'll take you up to the fleet to be fitted with armor and weapons. You will not be using a bow in this war. You'll have to use a standard issue battle rifle." I said pointing to the two Pelicans mentioned. Artemis and her hunters nodded before heading towards the Pelicans. I saw them go inside and the Pelicans lift off. I smiled as they disappeared into the night sky.

"They finally see the truth." Rhea said startling me.

"Yeah. I just wish the other Olympians were as understanding." I replied looking up at the stars.

"They are blind. They wish to stay blind. Artemis is the first of few to see the truth." Rhea said looking up at the stars also.

"What do you mean first of few?" I asked her.

"Some Olympians will eventually see the truth. One way or another, they always see the truth." She replied, "So, how do you feel about killing your former friends?"

"I want them dead but a part of me wants to forgive them. I'm just confused..." I replied.

"You have learned to forgive. You must do the same to the ones you think are worthy. Good night, Perseus." Rhea said before walking towards her tent. I sighed and sat down in the sand. I pulled off my helmet and watched as two photos fell out. I picked them up and smiled. The first contained Bianca and me on our wedding day. We were surrounded by friends as we walked out of the church. It was raining confetti and flower petals. We both had a massive smile plastered on our faces. I put the picture back in the helmet and looking at the second one. It was Julia, Sarah, Bianca, and me on our yearly trip to Pirth City on the planet, Arcadia. Julia and Sarah were just twelve when this picture was taken. They were giving each other bunny ears and had the happiest smiles I have ever seen. I was holding Bianca close and I was kissing her on the cheek. I smiled as I put the picture back in the helmet and laid it down on the grass next to me.

I looked at the stars again. _I hope this war ends soon. I want to go back to my normal life on Reach. At least, as normal as Spartan's life can._ I thought. I got up and brushed off my armor. Little did I know my life would get even weirder than it is now.

*Time Skip Two Weeks*

The base has been set up. We're ready to strike the first blow to Olympus. _Camp Jupiter better be ready._ I thought as I jumped climbed onto the falcon. The attack force was made up of ten machine gun Falcons, ten grenade launcher Falcons, five Hornets, fifteen Warthogs of each variant, and five Scorpions. We were nearing the Caldecott Tunnel after about thirteen hours of non stop movement.

*Time Skip Fifty Minutes. On The Field Of Mars*

I saw the Romans in a line in the distance. I saw a pegasus with a rider and a walking figure move towards the lead Warthog. When they arrived, I heard the conversation through the radio. "Who are you and what are you doing inside our borders?!" Jason yelled at the driver.

"I am going to let my commanding officer answer that." The marine replied signaling me to go down. I got off my seat and looked over the edge of the Falcon. I saw a spot between the warthog and Jason that I could land in. I jumped without thinking.

Random Marine's POV

I watched as the General jumped out of the Falcon and land perfectly with one hand on the ground. It was awesome how Spartans could do that.

Percy's POV

I stood up as my shield kicked back in. I stood up and stared at Jason who was looking at me with shock.

"How did you survive that?" He asked.

"Genetics modifications and my shield." I replied.

"Okay, better question. Who are you?" He asked.

"That i-" I managed to say before a robotic voice spoke into my ear.

"You have come chosen one. You will lead us once again. Come to our prison. Free us and fulfill your destiny." It said before the voice stopped, I saw a map pop up on my visor. It pointed to one of the hills behind us and about fifty feet below the hill was a massive door. _I'll check that out when I either make peace with the Romans or destroy them completely._ I thought.

"That is classified information, you may call me General for now." I said returning my attention to Jason.

"All right General, What do you want from us?" He asked.

"I want you to fight in a war that will happen soon." I told him.

"What war? We haven't received any word from Olympus about a war." Jason replied confused.

"Oh, even Olympus doesn't know about this war. I'm starting it." I said before hearing two swords being pulled free of their sheaths.

"Who are you?! Why do you wish to disrupt the peace?!" Jason yelled at me pointing a sword at me. I was about to reply before Artemis or Diana replied for me.

"Stand down. He's here on friendly terms until you piss him off like that." Diana said.

"Lady Diana. Why do you wish to defend the one that wishes to disrupt the peace." Jason replied bowing.

"Free us, chosen one. Free us and lead your once dormant army." That robotic voice said, "Lead us to glory again, master." I shook my head when the voice ended. I need to check this out now.

"Diana, you take care of things here. Noble, I want you to come with me. We're going to go mining." I said.

"All right, General. Be careful." Diana said surprising me with a hug.

"Be careful, also Diana. I'll return when I've found what I'm looking for." I said pulling away from the hug gently. I turned towards the hill that my map pointed out and started walking with Noble in tow.

*Five Hours Later*

I climbed down that ladder when we finally hit the door. The mining laser wasn't able to get past it so we'll have to check it out and try to open it another way.

"The door will open to your touch, master. Restart the power in the center when you enter. Free us." The robotic voice said. I just sighed as I reached the bottom of the ladder. I looked behind me and saw the door. I walked towards it and it began glowing.

"General." Carter said with caution in his voice.

"Don't worry, Commander. I'll be safe." I replied reaching the door. I took off my glove and put it against the wall. Blue tendrils expanded outwards from my hand. Once they reached the edges of the door, they disappeared. I stumbled back as the door groaned and shook the ground. I watched it in awe as it slid upwards and disappeared. I got up and moved forward. I stopped at the place where the door was and peered into the darkness. "Let's go restart the power." I said stepping into the structure.

*Fifty Minutes Later*

"Over here! It's over here!" I yelled as I ran towards the structure that my map pointed out. It looked odd but it looks like the only thing that looks like it can power this place

"Touch the generator. It will respond to your touch. You're destiny will soon be revealed." The robotic voice said before I touched the edge of the structure. Blue tendrils spread out like before and lights flickered on as the tendrils raced upwards. Once they reached the top, the entire structure lit up blue before returning to it's grey but it was humming now. "You have freed us. We are approaching the room now. Be prepared for what you will see and what you will find out about your destiny." The same robotic voice said into my helmet again.

"Do not fire on anything that goes through that door." I said to the others.

"Why?" Emile asked me.

"Because they've identified themselves as friendlies. Now don't open fire." I said as the first thing appeared through the door. It was a robot that had two small arms and a central eye. The rest were just connecting metallic pieces.

"Perseus Jackson. You have freed the Sentinels or as I should say your army." It said as ten more robots flew inside and took places on either side of the one that was talking to me.

"The Sentinels?! I thought they were myths!" Emile said.

"We aren't myths." The central Sentinel said.

"Than that means..." Catherine said stopping in the middle of the sentence.

"Yes. The Forerunners existed. They were wiped out until today." The Sentinel finished for Catherine.

"What do you mean until today?" Catherine said.

"Ah, that is Perseus's destiny. He has Forerunner DNA in him. He will become a full Forerunner today and receive the armor the Forerunners once wore." The Sentinel said, answering Catherine's question.

**I'm going to leave it off there. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. This is Foehammer123 signing off.**


End file.
